Shape of My Heart
by ZeroHibiscus
Summary: "It all started when a mysterious woman fell from the sky while he was simply stargazing."


Shape of my Heart

This is a small idea that stuck to my mind last week, when I watched the movie "Castle in the sky". There are probably a tons of mistakes in there since I didn't proofread it properly so if you find anything tell me so I can fix it please.

Law's probably a bit (or maybe a lot OoC) in this prologue but it will be _(maybe)_ explained in the future…

Summary: It all started when a mysterious woman fell from the sky while he was simply star-gazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or its characters. I only claim my plot and the OC I introduce.

Prologue

It was around midnight, when Caroline's blue eyes opened slowly, blinking several times until she could adjust to the bright light. Letting out a yawn, she stretched her arms and legs.

The curtains hung still and lifeless as her gaze traveled to the window and outside, in the vast blue sky.

She shifted into a more comfortable position, ignoring the man who sat opposite of her, sipping quietly from his cup. Hers had remained untouched for a few hours since she slept so she guessed that the maid didn't even bother to change it or just take it since she wouldn't be using it any time soon.

The humming of the machine got louder and louder then, making her wonder what was going on. Her train of thought was cut short when the air ship rocked to the left, making her fall from her seat on the couch.

"You. Stay right here." The blonde told her and stood up, giving her a last warning look. The black haired woman wouldn't obey his order though and once he turned his back to her, she stood up silently and as soundless as a cat could be, she walked behind him with slow steps.

The man held the microphone of the Den Den Mushi while he dialed a number that she had no knowledge off. A small smirk rose to her lips as her delicate hands warped around the enemy's neck and with a chuckle, electricity flew out and hit him. The blonde then, fell back completely unconscious.

She knelt before him and started searching the pockets of his suit and trousers, eventually finding a small red velvet box. Opening it, she found her lost necklace and quickly hid it in the pocket of her jacket.

Then, Caroline rushed to the large bookshelf in the corner of the room and pushed it in front of the wooden door, so could get more time. She sighed with relief and leaned against the yellow wall, whiping the sweat off of her forehead with the palm of her hand. She walked in front of the fallen from the impact desk and picked up a white mask and wore it.

Slowly and unsurely she walked towards the window. The cold wind rushed on her face as she looked outside and then bellow her. There was nothing but air and if she fell she surely would die. Still, she sucked it up and got outside, hunging from the ledge as the bookshelf fell and the door broke into pieces.

"She injured Mao!"Someone shouted from the inside.

A man in a black suit then appeared on the window and tried reaching out for her but failed to do so for she was far from him.

"Head to the next room!" He yelled and fisted his hand.

Caroline's hidden eyes widen slightly as she hung helplessly. What would she do now, now that she was trapped from both sides? She had nowhere to go now, she couldn't escape. Except…

A blonde woman appeared on the window of the next room and she grinned like a Cheshire cat and held out her hand to reach for Caroline, who refused to grab.

"You're gonna die~ So~ Catch my hand already, Caroline~" She yelled with a mocking smile. Her blue eyes widen then and she let out a gasp of surprise as the black haired woman let go of the metal and fell into complete darkness.

~Shape of My Heart~

The cool breeze carried the scent of flowers as it rushed through the land. The night was clear except from the two or three dark clouds here and there, but still the stars were visible which was satisfying for the lone man with the telescope and the white bear which slept against a tree trunk, snoring slightly and uttering an apology once in awhile, amusing for his Captain.

There was a small smirk on the lone man's lips as he looked at the stars in the sky, seeing how every once in awhile a new one would make it's appearence while another dissapeared. That night, a single star, lone from the others, shone brightly. And it was strange, for it had a blue shine, stronger than any other.

The lone man stared at the star, intrigued as if expecting something to happen.

And something; indeed happen.

The dark clouds dissapeared completely from the sky and the darkness almost dissapeared as a strong light fell upon him and the lone man looked away from his telescope surprised. His companion woke up from his slumber and rubbed his black eyes with his white pawns before staring at the sky in confusion.

"Captain, is it day already?" He asked the lone man, cluless as ever. He didn't receive a reply though and so he stood up next to him and realized it wasn't day time yet.

The bright blue light then centered at the center of the shining lake, as a figure from it fell down slowly, like an oafleaf. Darkness returned then and the light of the moon fell on the figure which flew the lake.

Looking closely at the center of the lake, there was a human girl.


End file.
